The Sounds And Threads
by DemonCryMoreQQ
Summary: Seras has been turn into ok nothing new but she has fallen asleep after being turned and does not remember anything what could have happened? AXS lime lemon maybe Read and review Please first story ever
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own hellsing are any of its charters

"speak "

'thought '

Story tell is just in normal writeing I will up date if needed

This is hopeful going to be long maybe not I'm a really bad writer so flame me all you want I don't care I no suck at writeing and spelling and grammer but I hope you like my story anyway

The sounds and threads

A hellsing fan fiction

A petty blonde woman wake in a damp cold stone room with no windows as she awakes "Ouch"

She hits her head on the lide of her

'What was that I don't have anything over my bed? I must have been out drinking all night with my police friends '

As she looks around not noing were the petty woman is she starts to freak out and look around with out sitting not wanting to hit her head again she start to feel around with her hands on what she hit with her head so un-lady likely as she puts her hand up she fill and flat suffice fell down the suffice she find that it is a lid and that she seem to be in some kind of box 'are coffin' as the woman mind runs wild thinking of all sorts of crazy things

"seras get a hold of your self you're a English woman we have are dignetie RIGHT!"

As she seras speak to her self to reassure that she is not anyway crazy and she just got drunk and fell under something hopefully not that it is rare that seras wakes up in ungodly places once after drinking alittle to much seras found her self in some one else is home luckly for her that they were away on vacation.

With her head in some much pain from smashing it agents the unknow object over her head and a rageing hangover seras falls back to sleep this time curled up into a little ball like she use to when she was younger living in the orphanage

----------------------------------------

But this time she dream about something other then peiceful feilds of ends less trees and grass this time she is in a dark forest with dark looming tree ever were as she is look at the trees she starts to hear screams of people that seras can not reconise the voices of as a M-18 field medic she starts running to the voices to see if she can help them as she gets close she notice the moon seems to be huge so big in fact that it covers three firths fivths of the view it is a light baby blue and glowing brightly as seras is running she passes a shadow of some one she stops to look and ask the man what is going on but he is all ready gone

By the time she turns to talk to talk to him so she start to run again toward were she heard the screams from when finds a field with a church seras start to head to ward the church drawing side arm not knowing what could have happened maybe a killer is in the church are some one mite have just fallen over a decrepit bench

As seras gets to the door she still does not hear anyone so she holsters her gun and opens the door the moon now behind her shine in to the church she see her M-18 buddy there died on the ground torn apart some torn right in half like some animal killed them "AHHHH" seras's screams as she runs away not wanting to see anymore died loved ones then she feels arms go around her and stoping her screams well capturing her and pulling her toward the church well slowly being pull to the church she see the shadow of a very large man in the middle of the moon standing there the moon towering over her and the man towering over the the moon "Help Me a monster is after me!" seras yells looking up into the mans eyes blood red eye 'monster!' as seras try's screams again see the man eye and look away to the moon behind him clawing at the ground try to get away from what ever has he looking down on her with intents interest like a child look at something completely new. Then all of a sudden the moon turn red as the shadowy mans eyes then seras hears something that she does not hear well so she can not under stand it

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SMACH

Seras hits her head as she weak up still in the dark cold place she was be for

"Ouch " she says to her self 'I better get up now and find out were i'm' seras start looking around still in the same dark place she was be for she start to fell around again this time looking for a way out of this small dark place she find that is complete sealed which worries her immensely but she does find a button and she presses it open the thing that she kept hitting her head on with I sigh of relief now knowing that she is not stuck in some some box she sits up as she sit up she hear a mans voice speak to her say "you are awake police girl good" as he is speaking seras jumps hearing some one in her room she see the man with blood red eye with his legs crossed elegantly and screams once more see those eye and falls unconscious.

Once more she wakes up this time the lid to what ever she is in is still open seras sits up once more slowly this time looking for the man but this time he is not there but she find her self not in her room up a cold dark stone room with only a desk a chair a closet and round table in the middle of the room the wall made of dark grey stone like most old building in England but she seems to be under ground "W-W-Were is this place anyone there Hello!?" seras yells getting out of the box bed thing what ever

Once out of it see look back to see what it was she was in and find out that it was coffin

"What!!??" seras yells looking at the coffin "Why was In a coffin!"

"because you are undead seras Victoria" sera hear a woman voice right behind her she turns around quick to see a much taller woman behind her with a dark green suit on and a much older gentle looking man with a suit on with out a coat. "What! I cant be dead I'm talking to you aren't I were I'm I Who Are you why I'm I Here" seras yells at the woman standing be for her the woman in the suit begins to scowl and say " you are undead not dead victoria now stop yell and do not speak tell I'm done speak to you your are in the hellsing manor and I'm sir integral wingates hellsing you are here seras victoria because you have been turned in to a vampire by my melding pet vampire. Integral say strongly and slightly mad sounding like she is angry "Vampire? what do you mean vampire's arnt real" as she is about to keep speaking she is cut off by a laughter and then a deep dark sounding voice "Ohh but you are police girl a draculina" as the man speaking come out of the wall behind the two people standing be for her a giant man easily twice seras size wearing a long red coat and orange glasses with a old fasion suit under the coat smiling like he just heard the funniest joke of his life.

Seras looks up into this mans eye and see that it is the same red eyed man she saw in her dream and in her room be for and faints

A/N: DONE FIRST CHAPTER YAHH !!

Please read and review even if you don't have anything good to say tips are really Important this is the first time I have ever written this much ever! Please read and review if it is to short tell me I'll make the next chapter long anyway thanks for reading first chapter of my first fan fiction and written story ever


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds and threads

chapter 2

"Alucard why must you scare ever one" the tall platnum blonde haird woman that goes by the name of intragra says

"why master i do not no what you mean i do not try to scare ever little human i meet they just seem to fall befor me"as alucard speak with a smile across his face showing not showing his fang of course which intragra still does not under stand how alucard can have such a big smile across his face with out showing his fangs too her.

"well you to seem to have forgotten are new lady here is on the ground"as a diffrent long haird man with his hair in a pony tail and some what grey hair walk over to seras to help her off the ground which she seem to have hit pretty hard as he is careing the small woman to the bed she seem to cry out something that can be not behread by anyone other then alucard and the man careing her "_Daddy_"

the man careing her just smiles well alucard seem to frown in disgust and disapointment.

"yes i just about forgot about are new vampire here she seem to be very weak for a vampire even if she is one of alucard fedlings she has been sleeping for three weeks now and just woke and fanited once more from stand and seeing alucard walk through a wall are you sure she will be a good candidate for becomeing a hunter Alucard"Sir intragra speak with doutes in her voice and alittle bit of anger that is always there

"Why master you doute me your loyal servent i'm hurt master truely hurt" Alucard says with his evil fangless smile that you no is him being sly then his face become serious and he say in a monotone voice that he use most of the other then when he is being bashful

"it seem that this fedling maybe stronger then i first intisapated and may need more sleep to so come to my bloods powers of truning humans which may prove interesting "

"If she seras victora does not weak up with in a month time we shell dispose of her like a sleeping ghoul and once she awakes you have one year to train her to be a full vampire if she is not fully trained and working by her self then also she will be delt with like any other vampire that is not under you we can not have you makeing more vampire then just this one so i will allow her to stay but she will be place in the hellsing raid team well you train her but for now you must not join us next time so we may talk to this seras woman walter seras new bed sheets and then you may go back to you normal duties "intragra says commdandfully

"yes sir intragra" the black ponytailed butler says and intragra leaves so that seras victora may sleep for aleast one more week until tell her doom even if she awakes

* * *

A few days later the long haired butler walks into seras room to check on the young woman to see if there is any new development he has being doing for the last weeks they have had the young woman sleeping here from being turned into to a vampire from alucard a greater vampire.

He finds that seras is sitting in her coffin bed looking at nothing but the blank stone wall in front of her starring like there is something intrest on the wall with a blank look in her eyes walter walk over her to ask her how she is feeling but she does not turn to say hello so he begins to talk any way

"Hello Lady Seras I'm Walter the head butler to this house and may i ask how you are feeling?"

......Still she says nothing but starts to move turn to stand when Walter look asking once more how she is feeling then seras stands and starts to walk toward the door in the room that she did not notice befor.

Walter come to the conclusion that seras is sleep wakeing which is very odd for a vampire seeing how vampire sleep like the dead and do not move at all in there sleep like the dead they are but it seem seras is already a very strange vampire so walter does not see why something else odd could happen and so he begin to follow seras get a maid that he and seras passes to go get Sir intragra and report what is happening in such a manner that he does not mention that there is a vampire sleep wakeing around in the main manner were they are at the moment during the Day no less. Intragra finds walter walking beside seras wacthing her to see what will happen next with intrest of something completely new to this older man who has seen a many of thing back in his time fight beside alucard agents the Nazi true SS force intragra start to speak to walter ask him were seras is going and if she has been able to walk through light like all vampires can't specially new fedling vampires which seras has been avodeing the light so far but seem to be getting close to burning her self in the light of day just as seras is about to walk into a well lit room by the daylight alucard appears befor seras reading a book at the talbe anew book twlighnt in the light maybe not all vampires cant walk the light no less which caused seras to pick up in her unconscious walking toward the tall vampire

"I see you are keeping up on your reading alucard but you must stop you fedling befor she turns her self into nothing but dust"intragra says noing that could not stop a vampire with hurt her and that seras was head toward alucard the hole time she has been moveing

Alucard looks up hear his master command and see his fedling walking to toward him with a blank look in her eye and so he walk over to pull seras back in to the ground into the basement. Doing so he pulls her into his camber to find out what is happening to this girl be for him. All of a sudden she jump at alucard neck like a hungry ghoul that is about to eat some one but he just stands there to see what about to happen when she bites down on his neck sucking on it for the blood which makes alucard start to laugh like a mad man that he is. Seras has to clings to alucard becuase he is so much taller but that just makes alucard laugh more becuase the small woman weird way of clinging on to him to get at his neck that is easily three to four feet over her head when she is standing. Then after a few minutes of seras hanging there she stop biteing alucard and fall asleep once more befor she lets go of alucard he wraps his arm under her legs and shoulders and carres seras back to her room to sleep once more and goes back to his room to sleep. Well about to sleep he begin to wounder what it is that is make this human not walk up but still need more of his blood not that he minds the small woman cling to him. As he would tell his master what happed in the night makeing her wait and worry is all ways so humourus.

Chapter two End

A/N yes well hope this is longer i dont have any idea how my grammer are anything is i kind of need a beta but i dont what to do about that i'll figure it out anywat hope you like the story is going to be long

so that me it's going to progess slowy hope you dont mind slow chapters but they will speed up later hopeful my update are perrty much random when ever i get i good idea for the next chapter is when the next chapter comes out i have the basic story down in my head but anyway the character are a little diffrent look in size and what there personality are base off kind of some what not have you seen seras is kind of shorter then she was be for in the manga and ova the TV anime does not count as the same hellsing to me (she was allready short in my personal image of her) so i'm going to have like stats of the characters you may want to read because they is not really going to in detail explanations of characters below this oh and if chacacter feel kind of cold that is my fault muhaha huge waste of space here

* * *

charcter charts

Alucard

height real height unknown height at the moment around 9 feet tall no one want to mesure him

Age about his 530 years old(looks about it 29)

Death died in the war againts the trucks and woke up in a chapel a few months later as a vampire

personality based on well of course the manga version of him self.

Vlad Dracul (no not the impaleing part) read his historty i kind of no what i'm talking about

Dracula (no idea what dracula is like in the books but i got a general idea)

Alittle bit of my self (mostly just his intest inrest in random shit which you will see latter)

and alittle bit of a friend (GUNS!)

BackgroundPrince and King of wallachia (romaina not the same place in real life in this story they are )

weight does not have any weight to his mass

likes blood, fine wine , slaves , impaleing people and wacthing the them die , toying with humans and other vampires

dislikes ghouls (weak vampires) Alexander Anderson, The vatican priests

Seras victora

Age 24

height feet 5'4 inches

weight 105 Pounds

Death still unknown from story point of view

personality based on her self from manga and ova with alittle bit from some other fan faction that i have read not import parts(there's really not much you can do to seras chacther)

backgroundboth parent die do to unknown resoan both were shot most likey a brake in seras was but in a orhanage by her the rest of her remaining family and left there never adopted

likes chocolate, cats(based on my self), buddys in M-18 team working as hard as possible drinking

dislikesHangovers, perverts , blood , cocky people

3 Sizes mesurements (if you dont no what this is its Breast,Waist,Hip size are B W H mostly use in anime and manga and such all used in size people for dresses i think? ) any still the same small and busty like allways insert laughi'm so a guy random notes

Intragra Wingates Hellsing

Age 29

height 6 feet

Weight 160 pounds

background It's the same as the ova and manga if you dont no them go read them you freak!

(i liked intragras character alot so i'm not changeing it)

Likes smokeing cuban cigars ,drinking , yelling{commanding) alucard, The Queen of England

Dislikes The vatican , vampires , freaks ,freak chips , sleeping ,

persomanaled base on The same as Ova manga pritty much maybe alittle diffrent but that would be my fault as a bad writer

mesurements The same as the OVA, manga

Walter D (no sir name)

Age 82 ya i no i was holy shit to but world war two started in 1937 so that makes him about 10 if the year in the story is 2009

Height6'4

Weight 180 Pounds

personaled base on The same as ova manga but slight more happy and bashful

Background World War Two started when Walter was about ten and he was sent off to war at the young age of a thirteen by the hellsing from the age of four walter has been working for hellsing train for time of war and to help alucard in the field of battle agent vampires if there are many Arther Hellsing found walter on a trip to gremany back to 1926 walter was nothing but a street boy and Arther

desided then to have a human hunter project becuase of all the street children were become vampires around gremany at that time Walter under went special train from old hellsing text and became the angel of death at the age of 16 after kill over 1 thousend people in World War Two.

Likes working for hellsing manor, pottery , clasic music , kids

Dilikes Nazis , Wars , cold coffee ,


	3. Chapter 3

The sounds and Threads

chapter three

Seras awakes from the strange event's in hellsing knowning noing what happend felling very sick so sick infact that she allmost throws up upon sitting up in her coffin bed that allready has the lead open so Walter may check on her often put seras does not notice and stand up quickly to get to the bath room and throw so that she does not make a mess of the room around her getting to the bath room just by guessing what door is to it seras stumbles over to the toilet to throw collapseing just in front of it and throwing up feeling much better but still felling very sick and not careing were she at the moment back up to lean against the closest wall to the toilet and falls asleep.

* * *

Alucard wake up feeling seras his new fedlings utter diconfert through the mental connection feeling slitght disgust that a vampire is feeling sick that does not make much sence seeing how dead can not get sick die are get tired other then in natural sleeping hours for vampires.

Alucard goes to see what could be ahappening bored of sleeping when he gets to seras room he finds Walter looking at the toilet in awe Alucard walk over to see what he his look at and see that the toielt is full of slightly clotted dark black blood so black that is hard to tell it is even blood and there is about four pints. "I see purefide blood and this is the blood i gave to police girl back in wallich to turn her in to a vampire this only happens in priest , sisters and already people converted by a stronger vampire" Alucard says in his monotone voice

"But Alucard she is not a priest nor a sister of any chuch yet she has a pure soul which means that she has to have not been converted by a stronger vampire which is not possible so she must have some new vampire fault we no it is possible when turning a human they may produce faults and become sick and die as a vampire"Walter states grimly worring about the young woman on the ground by his feet.

As Walter is about to bend down to pick up this sickle looking young woman he see begin to speak

"Go report this and that police girl has taken more of my blood yesterday to master i shall take care of the police girl"as alucard bends down to pick up seras as pick up the small girl he start to think of what kind of face he his missing intragra is makeing as she find what happened last night not only is giveing a human his blood bad but giveing a fedling his blood would convert her into a full vampire free of his will but that doesn't seem to have happened she stil has the mind link to him like all fedling and masters. As Alucard is carrying seras to her coffin she begins to move so he stop walking to see if she will wake is not so surprised that her head shoots up and bites down hard on his neck with fully extended fangs draining more blood from him. Slightly worried the little vampire is going to drain all of his blood he pulls the police girls head away from his neck he look into the girls eyes to see if she is the same blank bloodlust as yesterday all he see is fear and worry in the girls red glowing eyes look back at him.

"W-W-Who are you? why are your eyes red? were is this? Ughh i feel so sick" seras say in a small voice worried what the man carrying her is doing

"I'm your master and you are my new fedling little draculina we are vampires we are in the hellsing manor "

"Vampires! are not real who are you really? Hellsing who is Hellsing ? Master of what? Like i'm a slave ?"Seras says much more fermly almost yelling 'But calling him master does kind of right maybe his royalty?' (A/N Seras acting alot more level-headed here)

Alucard laughs inside at the police girls thoughts then scowls about haveing to prove him self to this girl then with a evil grin comeing across his face he says

"all right i shell prove that you are a vampire to you close your eyes and think of your self as dence as air"Alucard says setting the police woman down

"Ok but after you have to tell me who you are and were we are deal"Seras says closeing her eyes doing what the man that she has just met

"Yes of course "Alucard says out right laughing at this girls trust for him right away

"Alright what are you going and stop laughing i dont find this funny"seras says

"Ohh trying to command your master to stop laughing"As Alucard start to laugh harder

"All right stop Laughing!"seras yells opening her eyes then seras see the mans amr length runny to toward her body so she follow it with her eyes. What she see shocks sera greatly the mans arm is stick into her belly but does not hurt she cant even fell his arm until she renders what has happened but by the time that happens his arm is already back at his side

"WHAT! Just happend? There was a arm in my belly! Magic it had to be Magic How?"Seras yells in astray.

"you just use your vampire ability to phase my arm through your body which is quite amazeing for a vampire so young "Alucard says monotonely actually quite happy that his fedling can all ready pash through small things even if she did not no it was comeing

"But! That can not be real"seras states

"Then what about your fangs and your reflection in the mirror behind you" Intragra says comeing into the room from a door on the other side of the stone room not hearing alucard statement before

"Intragra wingates right?"seras say slowly guessing her name becuase she barley heard last time she woke up

"Sir Intragra Wingates Hellsing Must i repeat myself? "Intragra say coldly like the ice queen she is

"Ohh sorry Sir Hellsing i was still sleepy yesterday from drinking to much"Seras says apologetically

"Yesterday? You were asleep Seras Victora you have been asleep for over a week now since the last time you woke up not including your sleep walking yesterday morning" Intragra states

"Sleep wakeing? Sleeping for a week? How?" seras say still not bothing to turn around and look at the mirror behind her

"First you must see your self as a draculina police girl"Alucard say in is regular monotone voice

"Stop calling me police girl i have a name Seras Victora"Seras says bluntly to Alucard well turning to look at the mirror see what look back at her made her black out it was her kind of?. Her skin was pale white as snow and her eyes were a glowing red colour her look fermer not just muscler and fit

She is a vampire.

Chapter Three Ends

A/N: Does seras seem kind of weak black out and fainting all the time i kind of think so but really it is only human to be so weak head afgre have all your blood replaced twice in one month and really shocking to learn that vampire are reall and not only that your a vampire your self so try not to blaim her as a chacter Please Review i have anonymous reviews turned on so even if you have not siged up you can review


	4. Chapter 4

The Sounds and Threads

Chapter four

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"*Sound Afects*"

_'telapathy' italic's_

Alucard takes a step over toward seras be for shes hits the ground and atches the girl in one arm

"Alucard you now only have elven months to train this girl to replace Walter as a hunter not that i like the idea of Walter retireing anymore then you but he is old and needs his rest and he has seen far to much for any human"Intragra says in a flat voice to Alucard

"Eleven months is very little time to train a vampire with out a life are death situation"Alucard logicly states

"So to speak"Alucard says through his odd fangless grin

"Then you may use the sub-levels Alucard but you most not torture the poor girl if anything help her that place is horrible even to the stander to vampires"Say Intragra with worry in her voice worried for the poor girl

"You also are aloud to release some of the failed test subjects we don't want your little pet only able to defend her self "Intragra says in a not so blatantly commanding voice

"I thank you master for allowing me such a thing as to go to the sub-level and use them to train my new fledgling "Alucard sat well chuckleing the woman new what he was implying with out haveing to state it

"I will go unseal the sub-levels so you may enter with haveing to force your way through the seal like before but i do not want to see any test subjects running Alucard"says Intragra leaveing the room with the two vampires in it to unseal the said sub-levels

* * *

Seras wakes up once more from fainting again in the dark place she was when she first got to hellsing

but she already no were she is so right away she goes to press the buttom to open the coffin lid and get out 'Why must they put me in a coffin even if i'm a vampire which still dont believe'

_'Because police girl with out a coffin your soul would leave your body has you sleep and you would not reawakein' _a voice says in seras head "What! How "Seras says looking at the man sitting in the chair across the room

"Why little girl what ever do you mean"says Alucard

"I heard you call me police girl before i know it was you just speaking in my head how did you do that ?"says seras in a annoyed voice understanding this man was trying to trick her but she not that stupid getting out of the coffin

"We are vampires police girl we can do many thing such as phase through things like you did before i shall show you more of what we can do but that shall wait until tomorrow night for now i will explain to you what is happening "say Alucard as he stands up and walks over to seras pick her up under the arm like a small child then walks back and sit down with the girl on his lap stunning Seras so compltely that she can't even protest

"now then as you no this is hellsing manor hellsing is a family of vampire hinter that have gone back over 700 years the family is in the highest order of the queen second only to any of the royal family of England over 600 years ago the hellsing family secfully captured a vampire and sealed it to there blood line of course by now you have figured out that was me of course being the only vampire around

now to you the hellsing family has used me as a wepon for so long that they have lost most of the power in battle so they train a human boy to fight for them along side me in the war known as world war two agents the nazi's i will go more into that latter but now he has aged and become very old can no longer fight but we must replace him but this time with some one more permanent that is why i offered you to be turn into my fledgling"Alucard explains

"wait you offered to turn me into a vampire when? I don't remember"Seras says confused about when her master mean looking up at turning her head toward him

"Well it is not important anymore so i will not explain it to you "say alucard not careing what happended on a simple vampire hunt in a small town hunting such a weak stupid vampire

"At least tell me what happened to my M-18" wines seras knowning this man will not tell about what happen to her even if she asked just by looking at him

"They were turned into ghouls by the vampire in the town the police should have known better then to fight vampire with little toys like theres"Say alucard annoyed that the human were turned into ghouls and he had to kill them to get to the vampire

"What happen to them?"seras ask wounder what a ghouls is and what happens after being turn in to one

"They were turn into dust are ash what ever you perfer to call it after being turned into a ghoul are a vampire there is no way to resease back to being human hellsing has tryed many times to turn ghouls and vampires back into humans but never has it worked more importantly you must now sleep"Alucard says in his monotone voice the last part a command makeing seras fall asleep instantly.

Alucard stands with the girl in his arms to but the girl in her coffin before her soul leave her body but has he is stand the sleeping vampire jumps at alucard neck once more and start to drink Alucard's blood

Alucard does not mind as long as the walk to the coffin he drop the girl to the bed and seal her with his shadows so she does not get up and attack him in his sleep for more blood which he no she will if he does not seal her.

'strange child able to drink my blood and not go insane all but one human would have gone insane by now strange' Alucard thinks to him self with a big fanged filled smile on his face

* * *

_'Awake my police girl it is night' _*smash* seras sit up fast hitting her head hard on the coffin lid

"ouch i've got to stop doing that "say seras perssing the button to open the lid and rubbing her head were she hit it on the coffin lid

"Master Please don't call me in my sleep"seras wine at the man standing over her

_'I may do as i please police girl'_ Says Alucard telepathically dominating seras mind dropping her to the ground in a curled up ball trying to hold the pain in her head

After seras recovers "Fine i shall speak normally but only so i will not crush your mind" say Alucard annoted that he has to speak to the girl with his mouth

"Police hirl are you not afraid what what is happening to you?"Alucard asks to really concerned just wounder what the small woman is trying to do with that act of hers

"yes well i'm scared but i uselly scared of alot of things so i go in feet first and worry about being scared later"Seras say proudly states her mind

' Well the training should get rid of that annoting mask of her's ' alucard thinks about the memories he saw in the girl mind ever time he think about it make him smile that there is was such a human child

Flashback Sera's Memories

"Daddy Daddy when we get home will dinner be ready mommys cooking is the best"Say a very small seras hanging on to a larger blonde hair man who begins to speak with a happy smile on his face

"*Scambled voice lost in memory*"

"YAHH mommys cooking the best"Seras yell as she enter a house with her farther

"*Scamble Voices*"The seras farther says to the mother in the kitchen

"*Scambled Voice*"mother in the kitchen speak back

"Alright lets eat" Seras father says

*BAM!BAM!BAM!* The sound of a door being bashed in *CRASH BAM!!!* the sound of a brakeing in and hitting the ground with alot of force

"*Scambled Voices*" "*Scambled Voices*" Seras gets pull up stairs and put in a closet with the door slammed closed but seras reopens not knowing what is happening but stop when she see her mother there look for something frantically seras being the girl of a police officer knows what her mother is looking for the gun.

*BANG BANG *The sound of gun shot and seras curls up hideing her head from the voice that comes after it "*wet screams of pain* R-uN- RUN!" *BANG* one last gun shot and the screams of her father stop then the sound of running foot steps up the strairs toward the room with her mother and her in it well the slamming opening of doors along the way then finally the door to the room open her mother still look for the gun grabs a letter open on the desk to fight the invaders with knowing it won't do her much good but she still has to defend her child *BANG! BANG!* seras hear the gun fire again but louder this time knowning there just out side seras goes to look and see if she can identify the men also worried about her mother not knowing what all the loud gun shot sounds are she looks out see her mother being raped by a man with a gun shot in each sholders with blood pouring out of them the mans hand over her mothers mouth to silence her well rapeing her a second man standing over them looking for something with his gun pointed at the her mother so violently being raped *BANG!* the mans gun goes off shooting seras mother in the head leaveing a hole in her head with blood pouring out of it

Seras Screams and burst out of the closet grabing the first thing to her left on the table throwing at the man with the gun *Crash* the object brakes on the man face well seras runs for the letter open (are a knife in her hands haha?) grabbing the letter opener from her dead mother's hand and stabing the man on top her in the stomac before he can react *BANG!* another gun shot goes off from the standing man hitting his partner killing him with a shot to the back and going through him going in to seras little body in to her stomach makeing the little girl twists in pain ripping the letter opener out of the man's stomac of the man on her mother and running at the man that shot seras and her mother like a wild animal stabing the man in the knee brakeing the letter opener the man topples over forward toward seras the little runs through the opening in the man's legs as he falls grabing a shard of glass on the ground not careing she cut her little hands seras turns around and runs at the man that killed her mother and shot her and stabs the glass into the back of the man neck severing the mans artty with the glass the little four year old girl start to cry has she hear police sire's and the little girl fall unconscious.

End Flash Back

'how i wish i could have seen the after math such a little police girl killing those two men'Alucard thinks chucking to him self as he aprochs very large rusted steel doors that are about 20 feet tall

End Chapter 4

A/n I Hate the rape so there wont be much of it and if there is it will be suddle

For those of you that have read this far thanks

For a letter opener to break of a knee is quite realictic if you ask me if it is allready blunted by blood and fat from another man's stomac but it is a little less relistic that bullet could go thoroughe a man and still hurt some one but what ever


	5. Chapter 5

The Sounds and Threads

Chapter 5

Alucard walks toward the heavly rusted door and laying a gloved hand apon the door

"This is were you shall be liveing as a true nosferatu for the next 6 months. police girl"Alucard states

"In here? What about the room i was just sleeping inn" Seras asks

"No Quetions! "Alucard yells violently laying his hand on Sera's head consumming her in a black inky abyss comeing from her feet to her head. The inky subbtence shortly after covering her conpletely disapates back into the ground. Seras no longer standing were she once was.

* * *

**Seras**

A inky Darkness seeps througth cracks in the floor. inside a light hallway makeing even the darkness of the lightless tunnels seem bright with dim light. The inky darkness pulling it's self together into a cone shaped piller standing upright. Then seeping once more into the cracks of the floor with a small blound haired woman standing were the inky darkness once in a much brighter aura then the inky subtence.

"Master!"Seras screams at the walls not being able see anything .In the lightless tunnels .not undstanding what just happened. Happeing faster then she could comprohend.

"MASTER!"Seras screams once more slin() her self once she hears a amoness crackle of a laughter from behind her. Bolting around to look behind her self out of fear. Not wanting to give her back to anything.

"Little girl i will be your master"A unfullmilure voice sounds once more with a crackle of laughter.

Seras not being able to see the man that is talking but reconiceing the voice not as her master Alucard's

"Were is this?"

"The underground hellsing tunnels but that's not importtent little girl because you are never going to leave. Your going to be my new chew toy."The Laughing man remarks back at Seras

once seras hears the man word's she automacticly goes into a defence fightting stance the police force teachs as a standerd.

"Human you will never be able to beat a vampire like me with your febal martial arts"

Then Seras Feel's persures on her breast's as she slames agents a cold stone wall. Then a hand around her neck with fear in Seras eye she raises her knee into the man stomach with vampirc stargenth

geting the man to cheel backward Seras step forward grabbing under the end of the jaw bone under the right and insides the mans right collor bone. With a flash of blood lust seras bite into the man's exposed

neck then pull both her hand in diffrent decrecns from each other tearing half the tentends , muscle and vains from the mans neck. Half decaptad Seras drops the man bleeding to the floor.

'What did i just do ' Seras fear if she a monster 'Did i just drink that man blood and tear his neck this must be a dream' As Seras Think about what she did she wanders around the dark cold tunnels of hellsing.

Alucard – Intragra's Office (Run Off )

As Alucard stands in Intragra's office Waitting for his master to speak her mind she Lights a sigar chopping off then end And light it with a mach stick "Count are you sure she will be able to make the deadline we need her support"

"Yes Master" Alucard say with pride walking toward Intragra tip his hat infront of her and grab the lit sigar in her mouth dropping it into his hat  
"Alucard! Return my sigar at once" say in a voice that could chill any normal man to the bone

Alucard Reachs into his wide brimed hat puling out a rabbit no less he returns it to Intragra shoveing the cute little white rabbit into intragra's arms

"Alucard No Child tricks Return my sigar at once"

"What ever do you mean Sir Intragra I see a sigar in your hand" Placieing his hate on intragra's desk

The Rabbit jumps out of Intragra's arm leaveing behind her sigar jump into Alucard hat disappering into it(That right the his got rabbit's that shit sigars) putting his hat back on Alucard walks out the door

as the door creaks closed there is the faint sound of something screaming "WALISE!!"

Intragra just shakes her head

End Chapter 5

**A/N **

**Not even 1 and ¼ of a pages this chapter and it been like months anyway **

**if you don't no what i was trying to do there just take is a bad hummor **

**Please Reveiw Are if you dont the White Rabbit in alucard hat will STAB YOU!**

**are give you a sigar if you do maybe cookies **

**-Please note that i have Dyslexia** **So any and all spelling, grammer mistake i can not see-**


	6. Chapter 6

The Sounds and Threads

Chapter 6

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_'Telapathy' italic's_

"*Sound Affects *"

**A/N Warning on this chapter for some really fucked up shit it's rated M for a reason kiddys**

Walter walks into the hellsing kitchen of the hellsing manner to start boiling water for the afternoon tea

placeing the tea pot on the far out of date stove "Walter" intragra yells over the intercom

"Yes Sir Hellsing" Walter Replies over the intercom confirming he is ont he over side so that intragra does not yell again "urgent Vampire spotting come to my office for a breifing" Intragra commands

over the intercom" So Walter forgets about the tea pot and head right ot sir intrgra's office

Once there Intragra begins to speak right away "A vampire had gone berserk in Wales and needs to be stoped at once but alucard is already out on a misson in France So i have to send you at once you will be leave by helicopter"

"At once Sir Intragra" Walter Replies Leaveing his caretakers office

Seras awake from a horrible dream in her sort bed she gets her tiny body of the bed and changes into school uniform and walks down stairs to greet her mmother and farther for the family breakfast

when she get down stair she see her farther sitting at the table reading his newspaper at the table in the kictchen like ever morning she wakes up

"Hello Papa "Sera's greets her farhter going around corner she see her mother cooking over hot stove makeing egg and toast for breakfast not her favourite but she like all her mother's cooking

"Good moring Mama" little sera''s greats her mother and sits down arcoss the from her farther at the table smiling the hole time like the happy little child she is at the age five "Good Moring Honey" Her Father replies

"Did you brush your teeth Seras?" her mothe asks busy working crakcing the eggs

"Yes! Mama"Sera says happly

"Ok eat your breakfasts and papa will take you to school today" her mother say placeing a plate front of sera's and her farther and goes back to cooking her own eggs

After finsheing her breakfast sera gets up and get's her coat ready to leave with her farther to school

leaveing with her farther and saying good by to her mother sera's farther drive's seras to her school that is far away from were the live out in the countryside

Sera's loves going to school to talk and play with the other kids in her grade but it passes so quickly .

her farther was alrady there to pick her up after school and go home sera's gladly takes her farthers hand as they walk back to the car. Going to and from school take about to half a hour then her farther would go back to work at the police station in town becuase it was only around noon she would get the rest of the day with her mother until her farther comes home.

Sera's walks inside the house leaveing her farther in the car to wacth her walk in then he leave to go back to work "mama Mama were are you" sera's calls out looking for her mother walking upstairs she hears some moans comeing from her parents room so she walks in seeing her mother bent over bed naked calling moaning and sctreaming in a moffled by a peice of cloth in her mouth.

some unknown faceless man behind her shifting his weight in and out of her mothers center her mother spits out the cloth in her moans and calls out to seras "Wacth mama do valgar thing wacth mama climax" well the man keeps pumping into sera just stands there wacth her mother once again have sex with some unknown man like so many other times at some point it stop bothering the little girl and she now just wacths all thougth she maybe small and young she still has a understanding that such a thing should not be happing but "Now don't tell daddy are we cant be a family anymore" her mother says done clamaxing getting dressed the man already gone to who noes were seras goes down stairs to play and always remembers not to tell her farther about anyting mother does but same goes for her Father!

The water in the tea Pot begins to boil and bubble

Later that Day Sera's father get home from work calling "I'm Home" everthing already cleaned up from

her mother affair Sera's Father walking into the liveing room were sera is playing happily just like any five year old "It's Time for your lessons Sera no more playing tell there done" her father says to his little girl "yes Papa" Sera stand up leaveing putting her toys away and walking beside her father to the

upstairs to the second floor of the two level house her father then pulls down another stair case ledding to the addict were there are big bags all around her father walks over to one placeing it in a tube that is red as blood witha stange orange tint to it. Placeing rubber glove on his hand he lifts the bag into the the tube and opens a orange and red mixture pour out of the bag leaveing a semi rotten corpse laying there in the tube thats now filled with blood and some other liquid "This is the one you will be working on today Sera " her father says handing her some rubber glove that are her size

"Okay! Papa" Seras Replies commonly toned voice putting on the rubber gloves that her father handed her and grabbing a scalpel from a table near the tube leaning over the tube she ask her father"Now what do i do today papa?"

"Will start with severing the head from the body honey" say sera's father with a smile on his face

and so sera being to cut through the neck tentend with her medical tools that she has lined up on the floor beside instead of the table were they were before slowly seras take of the mans head once the man is completely decapitated sera's asks "How did i do Papa "

Her father Replies "Much better then last " standing over Seras smile well she lend over the tube on the floor "now let open him up" And seras begin to work once more open the chest open

sera not minding that she is cutting open another human being like she has all ways done since she was smaller then she is now she started cutting people open at the three years old but that was justt so she could play around with the mushy insides not like now were she is told to cut them open and take organs out like some tiny butcher. But she didnt mind because that is what she has always done she does not remeber doing anything else with her father

"Ok were done for today sera you can go play just remember to keep this a secert from mama" after she's done openning the man up

"Yes papa " Seras replies obediently

The Water in the tea pot begins to steam and bubble but with no one around to check on it stays there on the stove

This was Sera Victoria's life with her family it just felt normal because she new nothing else she never talked about with anyone at school are at home like her parents told her to she loved her Mother and Father just as much as any child she never thought anything they were doing was bad she just thought that what ever family did so she never talked about they were normal in public like ever family.

Then one when her parten were murderd by the two men that raided her house the three gunshots then her mother hideing her in the closet and also being shot then raped as a corpse sera finally snapped

The Water in the tea over heats and breaks the tea pot burning stove top and the area around it with searing hot water that did not have enough room to turn to steam. And steam flying off into the air warping the wood around it quickly

Sera ended up killing the men with a smiple letter opener with her pent up fury knowing exacly were to hit that is the softess from cutting open so many men over the two years she was helping her father

not minding the blood on her face fromthe wounds and the gun shot so close to and to anmailstic to have fears of dieing from these men falling asleeping in the middle of the carnage after killing the men

sleeping in a pool of the mens and her mothers blood

Sera awoke the next morning feeling like she did when she would wacth her mother have a sex with random men nothing.

She heard sirens out side from police cars so she just lay there waiting for them to find her

She listened to them walk up the stair with there heavy boots when there was three of them just by the sound of there feet she could tell how many there from the new amalistic senses when they found her one of them therw up and the other two began to cover there mouths think that all four were died including her so she sat up and looked at them with her blank stare "little girl are you hurt the oldest loking officer"asks worried about her body condition knowing there was nothing he could do if she was scared mentally seras just shook her head up then down to say "Yes" the other man in the second man in the door that did not chuck his breakfast but was close went to check that woman and the man on the ground for signs of life "There died sir" the man say to the oldest officer

"Of course they are you idiot look at this amout of blood" the room the once wood floor was now a red lake of blood

"lets get this little girl out of here so she doesn't have to be more scared then she already is"The oldest man say picking up sera tiny form in his arms holding her close to his cheat covering her eye

"*Thump Thump Thump Thump*" sera's hears the man heart beat

'what a nice feeling to be held' not evering being held as baby tell now seras falls asleep forgetting everthing about her past fromthat point on not remembering her horrible things her father and mother did but remembering all the good thing like when her father would play with her and her toys forgetting that she ever cutting a corpse open are that she ever saw her mother screwing ever man that wanted it and haveing her wacth it

sera's wakes up in a strange building she walks up to the first person she sera police lady sera's ask

"Were am?" to the police lady the lady look down to her side to see a little sera pulling on her skirt

"Oh your a wake dear your at a orphanage my captain droped you off here about a day ago do you remember what happened" the lady ask in a sweet voice sera's shakes her head back a forth like saying "No" "Okay that fine you don't need to remember what happend it better if you never remember" the lady says"This is going to be your new home with alot of other kids you will have fun here i promise My names Julia What's yours?" the lady say trying to get info on the family "Seras Victoria is my name Were Are Mama And Papa? Why do i have to say here?"sera replies The police lady's face goes grim after she hear that "They have gone far far away and wont be comeing back"The police lady answer not wanting scare the child but haveing to tell her something knowning her parents are dead at her home

"There Died aren't they?" Sera's ask knowing that the lady was lieing to her becuase her father said the same thing to her when her grandmother died a year ago.

"Yes there died dear"The police lady say not wanting to lie to the girl who seem to smart to be only

five and so sera runs away out of the building into the city crying only remembering the good thing about her parent this is a devastating blow falling asleep in side road some were far way from were she was before

Seras awake in a dark and dank tunnel under hellsing estate as a beast that hunts and feeds on the blood of her victims she stands up from were she sat no tear running from her eyes about remembering her childhood before her parent were killed. But she has been haveing the same dream for the last five months she been down in these tunnel so crying over for five month would just be waste of her now immortal life cry ever body she stepped would only lead her in circles so she decided to keep moveing forward no matter what happens.

End Chapter 6

**A/n like i said people rated M for a reason if that was just to twisted family for you well get your ass into reality because thing like that happen well not the father part but the mother yeah that happens and that are the fathers rape there little five year old daughter Ugh!! its sick anyway happy note there's a new chapter out and we no my sera is going to be the most fuck up one ever**

**that is most likely going to be one of the most disgusting parts of this hole fan fiction and we now have sera's background yeah! i just broke like all the rule on this site to Hahah  
**

**-Please note that i have Dyslexia** **So any and all spelling, grammer mistake i can not see are fix-**


End file.
